


Mirror Paternity

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock contemplates his situation, now that he is a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Paternity

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
He cannot deny what he holds in his arms.  
  
A combination of logic and emotion, that is plainly visible.  
  
What future lies for this child, so innocent?  
  
What destiny awaits himself, Jim and the little one?  
  
A world filled with uncertainties.  
  
A cruel life they lead, with many untrustworthy souls.  
  
But, in this moment as the child smiles and raises brow,  
  
Spock finds himself at peace, for he has found a tranquility and a man he admires greatly.  
  
Love is in abundance.  
  
But, it is kept secret among themselves.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
